Secrets Kept Secrets Told
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: When Topanga's parents' fighting turns violent, she turns to someone no one would expect. But what happens when her confidant starts having feelings for her? And she for him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stuck in the Bermuda

**Title: **Stuck in the Bermuda

**Summary: **When Topanga's parents start fighting more and more, she seeks refuge at Shawn Hunter's apartment in order not to scare Cory. But what happens when Cory finds out and gets the wrong idea? And what's this about Shawn having feelings for his best friend's girl?

**Author's Note: **For clarity, things aren't set in the right time lines as the TV series. Shawn is living at Jack and Eric's apartment. Jack and Eric are out of town on a road trip during Topanga's stay at Shawn's. Set during their senior year of High School. I don't own BMW but if someone offered me Rider Strong, I wouldn't decline. This is my first BMW fanfic so reviews would be very appreciated it.

****

Teaser Chapter

It was late when the doorbell rang – almost midnight. Shawn Hunter groggily sighed and looked over at his alarm clock. Who would be coming over at midnight? Especially since Eric and Jack were off on a cross-country road trip. Shawn rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang once more. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and slowly and clumsily made his way towards the door. Yawning, he swung it open and found Topanga Lawrence standing on the other side. Shawn yawned once more and blinked at the girl standing before him. She was clad in sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her bangs fell into her eyes. She pushed a bag up on her shoulder before flashing Shawn a familiar smile.

"Topanga?" Shawn asked, still unbelieving that his best friend – Cory Matthews' – girl friend was standing on his doorstep in the middle of the night.

"Hey Shawn. What's up?"

"Uh…not much. Sleeping, you?"

"My parents are fighting," Topanga replied with a casual flip of her hand, "And I kind of need a place to crash for the night."

"And you came here?" Shawn asked, his eyes widening, "Why not Cory's place?"

"Because Cory would flip and you know it," Topanga said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah," Shawn nodded.

"So can I come in or are you going to make me sleep out in the hall?"

"Oh no," Shawn quickly remembered his manners and opened the door wider so that she could get in, "Here, you can sleep on the bed tonight."

"Thanks Shawn. This means a lot."

"Yeah, don't mention it. I'll just get some blankets and a pillow for you. Do you need anything else? We have milk, water, diet soda – that's Jack's by the way, not mine."

"Shawn," Topanga said with a smile, "I'm fine. Really."

"Alright," Shawn didn't want to accept that as an answer but he did and excused himself to find the beddings. In a moment he returned with a sheet, blanket, and a pillow.

"Thank you for this, Shawn," Topanga said, looking down at her scuffed sneakers.

"Don't mention it. I mean, I know what you're going through. I've crashed at Cory's so many times because of my parent's fighting. I even ran away from home once and he ended up hiding me in his room for a whole day before we got caught," Shawn smirked,"

"Shawn, can you do one more thing for me?"

"Sure."

"Please don't tell Cory. He'll just freak out or get the wrong idea or become irrational and I really can't deal with that now."

"I understand," Shawn replied with a curt nod.

"So at school tomorrow…"

"I'm still Shawn and you're still Topanga."

"Thank you, Shawn. This means a lot to me and…"

"Just shut up and get some sleep," Shawn flashed her a teasing smile before pulling her into a hug, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Topanga nestled against the blankets on the gaudy red leather couch. Within in moments, she was sound asleep. Shawn, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He was still wide awake with thoughts streaming through his head. _Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! What have I done? My best friend's hot girl friend is sleeping over at my place – in the room right next to mine! What'd Cory think? What'd Cory say? He'd probably be really pissed off about this – like really, really piss…_

A piercing scream interrupted his thoughts. Topanga. Shawn rolled out of bed and hurried out to the living room. Topanga was sitting up on the couch gripping her pillow against her chest.

"Topanga?"

"Shawn," Topanga adverted her eyes, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you…"

"No, no it's okay," Shawn went over and sat down on the couch next to her, "Did you have a bad dream or somethin'?"

"Yeah," Topanga nodded, "It…it was nothing. You should get some sleep."

"Uh-uh. I'm staying right here until you calm down. Whatever you dreamt about, it really shook you up."

"Yeah well, it was just a bad dream. You get those, right?"

"I used to," Shawn looked down at the flooring and suddenly became fascinated by the carpeting.

"Shawn…I hate it when they fight, you know. I mean, they just go into fits of rage screaming and throwing things. I…I would lie awake and listen to them screaming that they hate each other. I can't take it, Shawn."

"I know. But hey, you're mom's still there."

"But I don't know for how long…"

"You mean…?"

"She said she was thinking of leaving us. She said she couldn't take it any longer."

"Topanga…I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault."

"Look, if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me, right?"

"Yeah," Topanga nodded, "I do."

"Good because I'm here, got me?"

"Yeah. Hey, I'm feeling a lot better, you can go back to sleep now."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"And you'll be okay?"  
"Shawn, now you're starting to sound like Cory," Topanga gave him a disappointed glance.

"Sorry. Get some sleep, you hear?"

"You too."

**A/N: So is it worthy of reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Topanga awoke to the smell of pancakes and sunlight streaming through the windows. She blinked out the sun and looked over towards the kitchenette. Shawn was pouring pancake batter into a pan. He grinned when he saw that she was awake.

"Good morning sunshine," he greeted.

"Good…morning," Topanga yawned, "Pancakes?"

"Banana."

"Yum. They're my favorite but I really don't have time to eat. I need to get home before my parents know I'm missing."

"Take one on the road with you," Shawn offered.

"Thanks," Topanga smiled as he handed her one that was already off the skillet.

"Hey, you know if you need a place to crash again, just come here."

"Thanks, Shawn. You…you're a really good friend."

"Yeah well…you better get going before your parents have a fit."

Topanga smiled and hurried out the apartment. After sneaking in through her bedroom window, Topanga found that her dad had already left for work and her mom was fixing breakfast. Topanga tried her hardest to ignore the purple bruise that had been poorly covered by powder smarting on her mother's cheek bone.

"Sweetie!" Chloe Lawrence smiled at her daughter, "You're awake."

"Yes, good morning, Mom," Topanga tried hard to force a smile.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Topanga nodded, "What's for breakfast?"

"Fried eggs and soy milk. You know, the key to having a great day is having a great breakfast," Chloe smiled pleasantly and it pained Topanga to see her mother trying so hard to act like everything was fine.

"Smells delicious but I'm not hungry."

"Oh, you aren't?" Chloe looked hurt.

"Sorry," Topanga bit her lower lip.

"You know, Jedidiah said he wasn't hungry either."

"Mom, if you want, I'll eat…"

"No, that's okay. You just hurry and get to school. You have that big history test today, don't you?"

"Yeah," Topanga nodded, "Mom…" she inhaled a sharp breath before continuing, "I…I was wondering if I could stay over at my friend Melinda's house. We are partners for our bio project and we wanted to work on it after school today. Her parents said I could stay over if it's okay with you…"

"I suppose," Chloe nodded, a pained expression etched on her face, "Sure."

"Thanks, Mom," Topanga excused herself and headed upstairs to get dressed.

After pulling on a white blouse, denim skirt, brown leather jacket, and boots, she curled her hair and pinned it back so it fell in waves over her shoulders. She patted a tad of powder on her face and smiled at her reflection. She looked the same as yesterday and the day before and all the days before the fighting began. No one would know her secret; she would make sure of that. Only Shawn would know. Only Shawn could know. She grabbed her book bag and hurried out the front door without so much as a goodbye to her mother. She couldn't bear to look at her; if she did, she knew she would burst into tears.

* * *

"Topanga!" Cory hurried over to and gave her a kiss.

"Hi, Cory," Topanga smiled at her boyfriend, not being able to pinpoint why his kiss didn't feel right to her as it normally did, "What's up?"

"I'm going to flunk Feeney's history test, that's what's up!"

"Relax, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Hey, Cor!" The familiar voice of Shawn Hunter sounded causing Cory and Topanga to look up from their conversation. Topanga silently prayed that Shawn wouldn't say anything or act differently towards her.

"Shawnie! I'm going to fail the history test today!"

"You mean that's today?" Shawn asked, his voice quickening.

"Yeah," Topanga answered for Cory, "It shouldn't be too bad."

"Easy for you to say, Ms. Bookie McBookster," Shawn glared teasingly at his best friend's girl friend.

"Says the boy who can't read a book longer than thirty pages and doesn't have the title Revenge of the Evil Jello," Topanga smirked.

"Hey, my essay on how Jello is the root of all evil was pure gold! Feeney just doesn't know talent if it came up and kicked him in the…"

"Okay!" Cory held up a hand, "Topanga, quiz us."

"Over what?"

"The questions on the review sheet."

"Review sheet?"

"Good one," Cory laughed, "Topanga not knowing we had a review sheet."

"I…I must have forgotten. I…I was busy with other things," Shawn sent her a sympathetic glance that Cory luckily didn't see.

"You're kidding, right?" Cory demanded, "Topanga, the review is part of our grade!"

"Did _you_ do it?" She asked.

"I did half of it but then Attack of the Mutant Lunch Ladies was on and I couldn't pass that up…"

"Cory," Topanga shook her head.

"I copied what he did," Shawn nodded towards Cory, "Do you want to copy it too?"

"I don't copy," Topanga said, her voice almost sounded hurt, "I would never cheat even if on a review sheet. I can't believe you'd think I'd stoop so low, Shawn."

"Well, the review is twenty percent of our grade…"

"What?" Topanga's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah," Cory nodded, "It always is."

"I can't believe this! I've just been so busy with all this other stuff…"

"Talk to Feeney. Ask him if you can turn in your review tomorrow or something," Shawn suggested.

"I'll try," Topanga sighed, "I am going over to a friend's house tonight. She said I could sleep over."

"Well she can help you on your review then," Shawn said knowingly.

"Just talk to Feeney. He's in his room now," Cory nodded towards their first period classroom.

"Wish me luck!" Topanga smiled at her two best friends before walking into the class.

* * *

"Mr. Feeney?"

"Ah, Ms. Lawrence," Mr. Feeney looked up from the papers he was grading and put down his red pen, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I don't know how much of a pleasure it is," Topanga glanced down at the linoleum, "I'm here to discuss the review sheet."

"Did I make an error?"

"No well…not that I know of," she bit her lower lip, "Mr. Feeney I've been so distracted with so many other things right now, I kind of…forgot that we had a review sheet."

"Ms. Lawrence, this is highly unlike you…"

"I know Mr. Feeney and I am really sorry but I was wondering if I could possibly turn it in tomorrow for maybe half credit?"

"Ms. Lawrence, you know I don't allow students to submit late work…"

"I know, Mr. Feeney but I just had to ask."

"And so must I ask, is everything well at home?"

"Yes," Topanga answered quickly, "Dad just got home from a business trip so we were all so happy to see him last night. We all went out to dinner at Chez Andre to celebrate," it amazed her how easily the lie came to her.

"Well that's good. Ms. Lawrence, I know this is highly out of character for you but I know there must have been something important keeping you from your review sheet. I'll let you turn it in tomorrow for full credit."

"Thank you, Mr. Feeney!" Topanga grinned gratefully, "Thank you!"

"Yes well…don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir," Topanga nodded and hurried over to her seat in the front row. Cory was in his place behind her with Shawn behind him.

"How did it go?" Cory asked.

"He'll let me turn it in tomorrow for half credit," Topanga answered.

"So how do you feel about the test?" Shawn asked her.

"Fine. I mean, it is the Renaissance. How bad can it be?"

* * *

"That test was killer!" Shawn groaned as the trio walked down the hall to their lockers, "I mean, how the heck am I supposed to know who Peter Bruegel is?"

"The artist who painted 'Hunters in the Snow,'" Topanga answered.

"How do you know?" Shawn demanded.

"I remembered I guess," Topanga shrugged.

"Well I got to get going, I guess I will see you two at lunch?" Cory asked. The two nodded and he dismissed himself to his next class.

"Hey," Shawn grabbed Topanga's arm, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a meek smile, "I am."

"What time are you coming to your friend's house?"

"What time does my friend want me there?"

"Around fourish?"

"Works for me," Topanga smiled, "Shawn what you're doing…it means a lot to me. Thank you."

"Psh, forget it! It's nothing."

"It is. Thank you," Topanga smiled at him once more before hurrying off to her class.

Shawn shoved his books into his locker and felt his heart leap. He couldn't explain it but whenever Topanga was around him, he felt…differently. Shawn tried to shake the thought from his head as he slammed his locker shut. She was just another thing in his life that he'd have to come to terms with not being able to have.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets Kept, Secrets Told

**Secrets Kept, Secrets Told**

**Chapter Three **

It was five minutes after four when Topanga arrived at Shawn's apartment. She found the door to be unlocked and trudged inside along with her backpack and bag filled with extra clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, makeup, blow-dryer, and a Winnie the Pooh teddy bear she had had since childhood. After entering the apartment, Topanga found Shawn fixing himself a bag of popcorn.

"Hey!" He greeted after seeing her standing in the doorway.

"Sorry. The door was unlocked so I…"

"Nah, don't worry about it. You don't have to knock."

"Thanks. Popcorn smells good."

"Yeah, just a little snack for us to munch on while we do homework."

"Great. I feel horrible about that review sheet. I don't know…I mean, I never forget things like that…"

"You've had a lot on your mind. When my parents were going through their crap, I never turned in any of my homework."

"You never turn in any of your homework," Topanga pointed out.

"That's not the point," Shawn grinned at her, "The point it, I know it's tough what you are going through and all and I want you to know things will get better."

"I hope," Topanga bit her lower lip, the mental image of her mother's bruise came creeping back into her mind.

"It will. Hey, you can put your bathroom stuff in the bathroom and then we can get started on our homework."

"Thanks, Shawn," Topanga smiled as she quickly hurried to the bathroom to deposit her toiletries before returning to the living area. Shawn was sitting on the floor with his legs stretched out and with a pencil balanced on his nose. Topanga couldn't help but giggle thus startling Shawn and causing the pencil to fall with a _clank_ on the coffee table.

"Sorry," Topanga giggled as Shawn glared at her.

"That was thirty seconds, young lady. My record is twelve minutes and thirteen seconds!"

"Twelve minutes?" Topanga's eyebrows rose, "_Twelve minutes_? You had nothing better to do for _twelve minutes_ but balance a pencil on your nose?"

"And thirteen seconds."

"You're impossible!" Topanga rolled her eyes and took a seat across from Shawn. Their three-ring binders, text books, and the bowl of popcorn separated them and Topanga began to flip through her history book, "What homework do you have?" She asked, trying her best to make small talk. For some reason, it was harder now than it used to be.

"Algebra. I can't even handle real numbers – much less imaginary ones!" Shawn exclaimed causing a small laugh to escape Topanga's taught lips, "You?"

"History and that's it."

"Lucky. Wanna switch?"

"No thank you."

Topanga quickly turned her attention back to the review sheet and began to quickly scribble down answers to the questions she knew by heart. However, despite her concentration with the History, her mind was also on the boy sitting just inches across from her. Why was it so hard to talk to him now? It had never been this hard in the past…or perhaps they had never talked in the past. When was the last time they had had a real conversation with one another…Topanga's mind drifted as she reached her hand into the popcorn bowl and emerged with a handful of the scrumptious snack. She stared down at her hand for a moment and for without thinking, lifted a piece of popcorn from her palm and tossed it right at Shawn's head. Although never having participated in sports of any kind, her shot hit its target.

Shawn slowly peeled his eyes from the pages of the Algebra book and mockingly glared at the girl sitting across from him. She had her hand covering her mouth and her shoulders were quaking with silent giggles. Shawn shot her a look of dismay before delving his hand within the bowl and withdrawing it and throwing a piece at her as well.

"Sha-awn!" Topanga looked at him, this time it was her turn to sport a look of dismay.

"You started it," Shawn replied with a smug shrug.

"This is war Shawn Hunter," Topanga threw the rest of her palm-full at him. Once again, she hit the target.

"If it's war you want," Shawn glared threateningly at her, "It is war you are going to get!"

It was his turn now to throw popcorn at her. Their little escapade carried on for about a minute before the entire bowl of popcorn lay strewn about the living area's floor. Both Topanga and Shawn were laughing hysterically. Topanga hiccupped and wiped her watery eyes.

"You're cleaning that up," Shawn stated simply.

"It isn't my apartment."

"You're right," an evil smirk etched its way across his face, "It's Eric's and Jack's. Not my problem."

"Shawn, we can't just leave popcorn lying on the floor! Do you want roaches?"

"Too late – Eric already lives here."

"Oh be nice," Topanga laughed as she began to pick up pieces of popcorn, "And help me out. Be a gentleman."

"Gentleman?" Shawn quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Shawn, a gentleman. A man who shows traits of a chivalrous…"

"I know what a gentleman is," Shawn paused for a moment, "It's just…not a trait I'd associate with myself."

"Well I associate it with you but if you don't help me pick up this popcorn, you'll be nothing more but a slob in my eyes."

"And God knows we don't want that," Shawn replied sarcastically but did indeed help Topanga pick up the popcorn off the floor.

The rest of their study time was spent in an awkward silence. Shawn tapped his pencil against his notebook and began to wonder what was wrong with him. Why couldn't he just talk to her like he could with other girls? Hell, it was Topanga for God's sakes! They had known each other since they were six! He could still recall the time when she rubbed lipstick all over her face at Cory's house. Cory. What would Cory think if he knew Topanga was at his apartment right now? The thought was chilling.

"What do you eat for dinner?" Shawn finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Usually my mother fixes a tofu and split pea stir fry."

"Okay, Topanga this is the planet earth and here on planet earth we eat normal food like…pizza and Chef Boyardee. Not rabbit food and what the hell is tofu?"

"It's healthy for you, Shawn. Pizza causes clogged arteries and has many empty calories and it causes cholesterol to skyrocket!"

"You know what, 'Panga?" Shawn asked, using the name he hadn't called her since their childhood, "You're going to get your first taste of clogged arteries and empty calories and high cholesterol tonight."

"You're kidding, right?" Topanga asked, a smile forming on her face from being called 'Panga once again.

"Nope, not in the least bit. We are going to order pizza from Papa Pepperoni's."

"Sounds absolutely dreadful."

"Alright. Tonight I'll get you to try pizza and tomorrow night…you can get me to try a bite of tofu. Fair?"

"Tomorrow night?" Topanga asked. She hadn't thought about staying at Shawn's for another night.

"Yeah. Aren't you coming here tomorrow also?"

"Well…I suppose so but my mother will find it suspicious if I keep coming over here."

"Just sneak out…"

"Oh no!" Topanga's eyes widened, "Tomorrow I'll ask her if I can stay at my friend's for the rest of the week. She'll probably say yes. I mean, she doesn't want me in her hair and it kills her to know that…oh never mind," Topanga smiled a far away smile but a masqueraded smile at that, "I'll be here tomorrow night…if you want me."

"Of course," Shawn answered quickly, "But if you start snoring like Eric, I'm throwing you out on the street."

"I won't make a peep," Topanga grinned, "So pizza tonight?"

"Yup. Supreme stuffed crust Papa's special. Sound good?"

"If good means deadly, then yes."  
"It's not fair to judge something before you even try it," Shawn stated and from his tone of voice, Topanga knew they were no longer just conversing about the pizza.

"I'd never do that, Shawn. You know that."

"So you say but everyone does. Subconsciously they do. They make assumptions before knowing the person…or the pizza."

"I'll try the pizza, Shawn," Topanga replied, eager to get off the depressing subject of Shawn's hard knocks in school due to his living situation and his parental units, "I promise. And I just might like it."

"Gasp!" Shawn laughed.

A/N: And that is where I end this chapter. I'll update soon though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So, what did you think of the pizza?" Shawn asked as Topanga swallowed the last bite on her plate.

"Well…I can't say that it was _awful_…"

"So," Shawn grinned, "You liked it."

"It was…good," Topanga nodded, "Not what I'm used but still good."

"I'm glad you liked it. So, no homework tonight. What do you want to now?"

"Do you have any good movies?"

"Other than Attack of the Killer Jello – the film adaptation, then no."

Topanga rolled her eyes, "Fine. No movies then. Um…we could just talk. We haven't done that in forever it seems." She nervously bit the bottom of her lip, not quite remembering the last time that she and Shawn had actually shared a real conversation not involving Cory.

"Sounds good. What do you want to talk about?" Shawn asked as he and Topanga began to clear the dishes.

"I don't really know."

"Why is this suddenly so hard?" Shawn voiced the question that had been eating at the back of their minds for the past two days, "I mean, we never _used _to have trouble talking."

"True," Topanga nodded, tossing a leftover crust in the trash, "I guess we could talk about…well…we could just start off with, 'Hi. How've you been?'"

"Sounds good to me. I've been pretty good lately. I actually made a B on a Feeney test last week and I like having this place all to myself. It's good to have some alone time but I'm glad you're here with me, 'Panga."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Topanga didn't understand the tell-tale blush creepy up her cheeks.

"So, how have you been?" Shawn asked.

"I've been better. My parents are fighting and my mom is considering leaving us and Cory is becoming more stifling than usual. He was calling all the time and it's getting on my nerves. When I ask my mom about staying here the rest of the week, I'll tell her to just tell Cory I'm out with a friend. It'll drive him nuts but I just can't take him sometimes."

"Ha, tell me about it!" Shawn laughed, "If you don't call at exactly five, he starts pacing and gets all paranoid which is very entertaining to watch but still, you can't help but wish he'd just calm down."

Topanga nodded but didn't meet Shawn's eye.

"What's wrong?" He pried.

"Nothing," Topanga shook her head, "I just feel bad about talking about him. He really is a nice guy."

"Yeah. Hey," Shawn nudged her, "No more Cory-talk, 'k?"

"Okay," Topanga nodded, "Uh…Shawn…I don't mean to be picky but you did just dump half that thing of soap into the sink. Don't you think it's a tad…_much_?"

"No," Shawn shook his head, "You want clean dishes, right?"

"Yes but I don't want to be wasteful and besides, the bubbles are starting to overflow."

"They are not going to overflow," Shawn shook his head cockily, "I think I know what I'm…oh crap!"

Bubbles were starting to fly everywhere and there was no stopping them. They oozed and trickled out of the sink and down the cabinet pooling into a sudsy mess on the floor. It was almost unreal – like a scene from a movie or a slapstick comedy.

"_Shawn_!" Topanga complained.

"Oh shut up! I've done dishes lots of times!"

"Uh-huh," Topanga nodded, unbelievingly, "This is a mess. Go get a mop or something."

"A what?"

"A mop," Topanga repeated impatiently.

"I uh…don't think we have one of those."

"Oh my gosh! You guys are impossible!"

"I have towels," Shawn proclaimed in an evident attempt to redeem himself of lack of mop, "I'll go get some!"

"Good," Topanga nodded her approval, "If we use the towels to mop this up, I think we'll be fine."

Shawn started off to go get the towels but after a few steps slid on the sloshy mess and grabbed onto Topanga to balance himself out. Unfortunately, his plan did not go quite as he had hoped and instead of balance, he found himself lying on top of Topanga in a mess of sudsy bubbles.

"Shawn, look what you did!" Topanga cried but she did not seem upset.

"Sorry," Shawn mumbled as he forced himself off of her, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's okay," Topanga nodded as she rolled over into the mess. Shawn did the same.

"You know," he smirked, "You look ridiculous."

"Wha…" Shawn interrupted her by smearing a handful of bubbles into her hair, "SHAWN!"

"TOPANGA!" Shawn mimicked.

"Oh you are positively infuriating!" Topanga rolled her eyes, "And you should be one to talk?"

"Huh?"

"You look utterly ridiculous too," Topanga smirked as she tossed a handful of suds into his face.

"Eyes, 'Panga, not near the eyes!" Shawn shouted dramatically.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen."

"Drama queen?" Shawn wiped the soap from his eyes, "Is that what you think? Well, Little Missy, how's this for drama queen?" Shawn leered as he grabbed a handful and smeared it into her hair and all over her face.

"Shawn!"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen."


End file.
